Love and money
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Kyouya pensaba que el dinero podria conseguirlo todo pero cambio de parecer cuando conocio a haruhi,no solo cambio su perspectiva del dinero sino que se enamoro de haruhi y se da cuenta que el dinero no compra el amor,se gana con el esfuerzo de uno mismo
1. Las dudas de kyouya

**Love and Money.**

**Cap.1 Las dudas de kyouya**

**Nota del autor: Mi primera historia del ouran high school host club, XD**

**Kyouya POV**

_Tenía muchas dudas, nunca me había sentido asi, todo comenzó cuando haruhi rompió ese jarron, ella me hizo romper las reglas de todo host. Jamás debes enamorarte, de todos los que estaban en el host club, jamás pensé que yo me enamoraría de haruhi, ahora no se qué hacer, debí haber endurecido mas mi corazón._

_Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, haruhi me interrumpió_.

-kyouya que estás haciendo?-pregunto con alegría-es raro que tu estés pensativo, tu eres la persona más fría y calculadora que conozco.

_Lo era hasta que tú me hiciste cambiar, dije en mi cabeza._

-Ah, hola haruhi, estaba pensando en cómo van las ganancias en el host club-respondí tranquilamente.

-Supongo que van muy bien, tenemos clientes todo el dia, todavía faltan dos horas para que cerremos, dejate de holgazanear y ayúdame con las clientas, tamaki y los demás salieron a comer y nos dejaron solos.

_Solos, que oportunidad más perfecta, no sé porque pienso tanto en haruhi, seguro que tamaki se ha enamorado de ella y el es mi mejor amigo, no quisiera competir con el pero aunque odie admitirlo tengo miedo de perder a haruhi, no podía aceptar todavía que estaba enamorado de ella._

-Kyouya, no te pierdas en tus pensamientos, no sé qué estarás pensando pero debe ser muy importante, como sea, ayudame con las clientas, son demasiadas y no puedo yo sola-suplico haruhi poniendo su carita de perro abandonado.

_No me gustaba tratar con las clienta, yo era el que veía las finanzas y dejaba el trabajo a los otros pero no podía negarme a haruhi cuando pedía algo con esa cara._

-Está bien tu ganas, te ayudare con las clientas pero me deberás un almuerzo-comente con una sonrisa.

-Que malo, tú tienes tanto dinero y haces que yo pague tu almuerzo, está bien acepto tus condiciones así que ayúdame-exclamo haruhi resignada.

_Nos dirigimos a las puertas del host club, afuera habían demasiadas chicas, están iban a ser horas muy largas._

_Me pase dos horas escuchando todo lo que las clientas tenían que decir, les traída te y les decía lo hermosas que se veian, yo había aprendido muy bien el negocio, que no participara mucho no significaba que no fuera bueno como host._

_Estuve en ese mismo plan durante las dos horas, cuando todas se fueron descanse en el sofá, me había olvidado lo agotador que es ser host._

-Kyouya, estoy tan cansada que no me puedo morir, ese tamaki, cuando lo vea a él y a los otros, les llamare la atención-exclamo haruhi fastidiada.

-Haruhi creo que te olvidas algo, ya es hora de comer y quiero mi almuerzo-comente maliciosamente.

-Por favor que no sea algo muy caro, recuerda que todavía me falta pagar lo del jarrón-comento haruhi con desgano.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero una hamburquesa, asi que vamos al centro comercial-dije calmadamente.

_Fuimos al centro comercial, haruhi estaba sonriente, será posible que este feliz porque está conmigo o solo es su cara habitual, no lo sabía, la verdad no me había fijado mucho en sus expresiones._

-Llegamos, espero que podamos tener un almuerzo tranquilo, estoy muy cansada de tratar con mujeres pero creo que en el host club estoy mejor que en cualquier otro lado-comento haruhi sonriéndome.

-Creo que hablaste muy pronto-comente con desgano-señalando todas las chicas que nos observaban-bueno no importa, solo ignoralas, no tengo ganas de hacer de host fuera del trabajo.

Lo harías si obtuvieras ganancias kyouya-pregunto haruhi entre risas.

-Puede ser, todo en este mundo se puede conseguir con dinero-respondí seriamente.

_Era mentira, no todo se podía conseguir con dinero, no podría conseguir el corazón de haruhi aunque le diera todo mi dinero, odiaba que existiera algo que no pudiera tener solo con dinero._

_-_Ese es el kyouya que conozco, un adorador del dinero-comento haruhi entre risas-yo invito la comida pero podrías pedirla tu, aunque trabaje como host todavía me pone nerviosa comprar mi comida vestida de chico.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-exclame resignado.

-Haz despertado bastante bueno esta mañana-exclamo haruhi sorprendida-normalmente me pedirías algo a cambio por hacerme un favor, me gusta más este nuevo kyouya.

El comentario de haruhi hizo que me sonrojara levemente, para suerte mía ella no lo noto.

-Bueno ya basta de bromas-exclame seriamente-iré a pedir la comida, tu espérame aquí y no hables con nadie.

Le di unas palmadas en la cabeza, haruhi se molesto un poco pero luego sonrio, las chicas que nos observaban nos miraban como si fuéramos idols, que estaría pasando por sus cabezas, fui a donde estaba la cajera y ordene dos hamburguesas, después me senté en la mesa de haruhi.

-Vez que no fue tan difícil-comente calmadamente

-Si claro, mataste a la pobre chica con la mirada, la mirada especial del rey de hielo-exclamo haruhi entre risas.

-Algo así-comente con desgano.

Comimos tranquilamente mientras conversábamos sobre las próximas actividades del host club, parecía que era una comida tranquila.

-Oye niño bonito, mi novia te está mirando desde hace mucho tiempo y eso me molesta, tu y yo vamos a pelear afuera-exclamo un tipo dirigiéndose a haruhi.

-porque, yo no he hecho nada –exclamo haruhi nerviosa.

-No me importa, me desquitare contigo niño bonito-exclamo el sujeto y cogió a haruhi del brazo.

Me levante violentamente de mi asiento, no podía permitir que alguien tratara a si a haruhi.

-Oye idiota, si quieres pelear con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo, vamos afuera, te demostrare lo inferior que eres-grite furioso.

-Kyouya no debemos pelear, deberíamos disculparnos-propuso haruhi preocupada.

-No me disculpare por algo que no hice-comente fastidiado.

-Como quieras, voy a destrozarte afuera-exclamo el sujeto.

La verdad yo no sabía pelear mucho, pero tenía algo especial.

Salimos fuera del establecimiento de comida rápida, haruhi me miraba preocupada.

-Vas a morir por entrometido-exclamo el tipo furioso.

_El era más grande y más fuerte que yo pero como ya dije antes, el dinero puede hacer milagros._

Levante la mano y de inmediato los sujetos que me servían de guardaespaldas golpearon al sujeto.

-Lo vez, te dije que eras inferior-comente seriamente.

_Volví a entrar para terminar de comer, haruhi me miraba con alegría._

-Gracias por defenderme kyouya, eres un buen amigo-exclamo haruhi con alegría

-No te preocupes, no puedo permitir que te pase algo, nadie quiere un host con heridas en su cara-comente con una sonrisa.

_Era mentira, lo del host no me importaba nada, no quería que le pasara nada malo a haruhi, no sabía lo difícil que era para ella andar vestido como chico, no podía protegerla siempre, eso me preocupaba._

-Algunas vez te paso algo así haruhi-pregunte seriamente.

-Algunas veces pasa pero nunca llega a los golpes, es difícil pero vale la pena-comento haruhi con una sonrisa.

_Haruhi se levanto, sabía que no era una sonrisa lo que ella en verdad sentía, se sentía sola al igual que yo, quizás nadie lo note pero los dos nos parecíamos más de lo que yo quisiera admitir._

-No haruhi-exclame levantándome de mi sitito-no entiendo porque tienes que sufrir tanto, porque te vez obligada a pasar por estas cosas, simplemente no lo entiendo.

_La abrace, no me importaba que los demás pensaran cosas raras porque veían a un hombre abrazando a un supuesto hombre, odiaba pensar que pudo pasar si yo no hubiera estado ahí, no podía creer que mi haruhi había conmovido mi corazón hasta el extremo de preocuparme tanto por ella._

-Kyouya…..-exclamo haruhi sonrojada

_La solté después de unos segundos._

-Lo siento haruhi-me disculpe avergonzado-hoy me levanto algo raro, perdón por armar una escena, espero que no esto no nos impida volver a este centro comercial.

-Mira a tu alrededor kyouya-exclamo haruhi avergonzada-algo me dice que no podremos volver aquí, suerte que no fuimos al centro comercial favorito de tamaki.

_Cuando voltee a ver los alrededores vi un montón de chicas que nos observaban, algunas nos habían grabado, definitivamente no podríamos volver ahí, aunque muchos no lo sepan, era muy dura la vida cuando eres hermoso._

-Que mal-exclame con tristeza-me gustaba este lugar.

_Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos al host club, yo rogaba porque los otros no se enteraran de lo que había pasado._

-Kyouya, que significa esto-exclamo tamaki nervioso-esto fue algún truco publicitario o algo asumirá este video que está circulando por internet, es reciente, kyouya ahora tendremos tantas clientas que nuestras ganancias se van a duplicar o hasta triplicar, bien hecho kyouya.

_Maldito internet, pensé dentro de mí._

-Si fue un truco publicitario-exclamamos haruhi y yo nerviosos-lo hicimos para que se haga más conocido el host club, por eso fuimos con nuestros uniformes del colegio.

_Tamaki y los otros se creyeron todo el cuento, ahora solo me quedaba esperar para ver que sucedía._

-Estoy feliz de saber que hay un chico que me protege-me susurro haruhi con alegría.

_Haruhi se fue a cambiar de ropa, yo me quede pensativo, sin querer había avanzado en mi relación con haruhi, por lo menos ya no me vería como una persona que solo piensa en el dinero o que tiene un corazón de hielo, me vería como algo más._

**Creo que estuvo bastante bien para ser el primer capitulo, jejeje.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna buena idea, agradecería que la pusiera en un review, XD**

**Avísenme si les gusta el HaruhixKyouya.**


	2. un dia en el parque de diversiones

**Love and Money**

**Cap.2 Un día en el parque de diversiones -parte 1!**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Pondré un poco más a los demás personajes pero la historia no variara, me mato ese último manga en el que haruhi se le declara a tamaki pero eso no va cambiar mi historia, la pareja es HaruhixKyouya y no se discuta mas.

* * *

**

**Haruhi POV**

_Estaba en mi cama pensativa, nunca había visto a kyouya preocupándose por los demás y menos por mí, creo que por fin esta volviéndose una mejor persona._

_Es una lástima que no pueda volver a ese centro comercial, pero me lleve un buen recuerdo, kyouya me había protegido, la idea me hizo sonrojar, me acomode en mi cama y dormí hasta que llegara la hora de ir al host club._

_Cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, me levante, me di una ducha, me puse mi ropa de instituto y finalmente me dirigí al host club, ahí pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo._

-Hola haruhi, no es hermoso el día de hoy-comento honey-senpai con alegría.

-Sí, es muy bonito-exclame con una sonrisa.

-Ya déjense de holgazanear, tenemos muchas clientas y no quiero verlos vagando por ahí-exclamo kyouya seriamente.

-Si señor-dijimos los dos al unisonó.

-Bienvenidas señoritas!-exclamo tamaki emocionado-les damos la bienvenida al host club.

_Todas las chicas lanzaron un grito._

_El trabajo era rutinario, hablar con las clientas, decirles lo lindas que eran, coqueteamos un poco, las atendemos y después se van complacidas y vuelven al día siguiente._

-Ah, estamos agotados-exclamaron los gemelos después del trabajo-que chicas para más exigentes las que nos tocaron a nosotros, suerte de haruhi que le toco las más tranquilas, algo nos dice que kyouya la favorece.

_Los gemelos miraron a kyouya, el los congelo con su fría mirada._

-Era broma, no tienes que ponerte así-comentaron los gemelos nerviosos

-tómense unos minutos de descanso y vuelvan a trabajar-ordeno kyouya seriamente.

-Hoy cerraremos temprano kyouya, todos se han esforzado mucho así que quiero que vayamos todos juntos al parque de diversiones-exclamo tamaki emocionado.

_Ah todos le pareció buena la idea, kyouya trato de irse porque no le gustaban los parques de diversiones pero tamaki lo convenció en algunos minutos._

-Es hora de un cambio de ropa, mala suerte que ahí también deba usar ropa de hombre, la verdad ya hasta lo veo muy normal-exclame con alegría.

-Si es algo duro pero piensa que es lo mejor para ti-comento kaoru sonriente.

-No queremos perder lo único femenino que hay en este club, me sentiría muy raro si vuelvo a estar en club en el que solo trabajan hombres-comento hikaru entre risas.

-Espero que no haya mucha gente-comento kyouya preocupado-ya es muy molesto ir a esos parques para que encima tengamos que hacer colas.

-No te preocupes-comento tamaki con alegría-use mis influencias para que tengamos preferencia cuando queramos subirnos a un juego, así no tendremos que hacer colas.

_Kyouya sonrío, le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran bien planificadas, yo lo mire fijamente, y el esquivo mi mirada._

_Era divertido molestar a kyouya, aunque trabajara en un host club, cuándo lo agarrabas con la guardia baja era muy fácil molestarlo._

-Vamos saliendo, no quiero que se acaben los dulces-exclamo honey-sempai preocupado-no puedo vivir sin mis dulces!.

-Mitsukuni, no creo que se acaben tan rápido-comento mori tranquilizándolo.

-Bien, ya estamos todos listos, es hora de irnos-exclamo tamaki con una sonrisa-esta es la primera salida del host club al parque de diversiones así que no lo arruinen.

Kyouya POV

_Es la primera vez que voy a ir a un parque de diversiones que no sea uno que mi padre me allá construido, me desagrada ir, no disfruto absolutamente nada de los juegos que se exhiben ahí pero aunque trate de irme, al final fui convencido por tamaki._

_No esa no era la razón, era porque haruhi había ido y si yo no iba había la posibilidad que alguno de mis compañeros se me adelantara, no me preocupo por Mori o honey-sempai pero el asunto es diferente cuando pienso en tamaki o en los gemelos, he observado sus expresiones y estoy seguro que a ellos les gusta haruhi, porque tenía que enamorarme de la persona que mis mejores amigos también ama?, qué problemático._

-Kyouya, como te sientes, es la primera vez que vamos todos juntos al parque de diversiones, no se siente bien?-pregunto haruhi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No se siente mal pero no me gusta mucho esos juegos, no me gusta marearme ni mucho menos que hagan otras cosas alocadas, así que solo subiré a los juegos que sean tranquilos-respondí calmadamente.

_Tamaki me miro con su sonrisa burlona._

-Lo siento kyouya pero las cosas no funcionan asi, de que serviría ir a un parque de de diversiones sino subimos a todos los juegos, todos disfrutaremos juntos de todas las atracciones y espero que no allá objeciones-exclamo tamaki sonriente.

_Trate de poner muchas excusas pero le encontraba soluciones a todas, como odio cuando tamaki piensa, es muy molesto tenerlo por ahí diciendo que debemos hacer, normalmente me negaría y me iría con total normalidad pero esta vez no podía, tenía planes y para hacerlos realidad debía ir._

-Qué raro que no te hayas ido kyouya, me parece muy extraño que hayas decidido venir-comento hikaru entre risas.

-Tengo mis razones-exclame seriamente.

-Me pregunto cual serán-dijo con alegría.

_Cuando llegamos al parque pude ver en lo que me había metido, había mucha gente y como 30 atracciones, tamaki corrió emocionado jalándonos a todos, subimos a la mitad de las atracciones, cuando pudimos tomar un descanso, estaba tan mareado y exhausto que creí que moriría._

-Que divertido-comento tamaki con alegría-comamos algo y después sigamos, solo quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna, ya subí a todas las atracciones que quería.

-Te pasaste con la cuerda bungee, casi me muero de miedo-exclamo honey-sempai entre lagrimas.

-Yo odie la casa de los espejos, no podía salir de ahí, suerte que kyouya me saco de ahí, por mi cuenta nunca hubiera podido salir-exclamo haruhi con alegría.

Haruhi me sonrio, yo me puse nervioso, podía ver las miradas de los gemelos encima mio, los otros no se percataron de ese gesto.

-Como que kyouya y tu son muy amigos-comento hikaru molesto.

-Estas celoso?-pregunte en tono burlón

Hikaru se fue molesto, su hermano lo siguió, yo me quede sentado tranquilamente, mejor para mí si ellos se iban.

-Es hora!-grito tamaki emocionado.

-Ahhhhhh-grito haruhi asustada-no grites de repente, me asuste mucho.

-Perdóname-exclamo tamaki disculpándose-es hora de hacer el sorteo para ver con quien vas a subir a la rueda de la fortuna, ya saben que es de mal gusto que no se suba en parejas y como todos somos amigos me pareció una buena idea, qué empiece el sorteo!.

Tamaki saco unos papeles con nuestros nombres y los puso en una caja, lo movió durante unos segundos y nos pidió que sacáramos los papeles.

-El nombre que te salga será con el que vas a ir, como somos impares les pedí a renge que nos acompañara.

Porque renge, esa chica me ponía nervioso.

Renge salió riendo del piso con su enorme plataforma, me preguntaba cuánto dinero gastaba en esas costosas entradas.

-Hola kyouya-saludo renge con alegría-ahora que se que haruhi es una mujer, me he vuelto a enamorar de ti.

Que fácil le es hablar de sus sentimientos, eso era algo que admiraba de ella, si tuviera la mitad del valor que renge tenía, podría decirle a haruhi que la amaba.

-Kyouya no te duermas-exclamo haruhi llamándome la atención

-Kyouya, yo, hikaru y kaoru sacaremos los papeles, ya que los cuatro somos los miembros más antiguos del host club, el nombre que te toque será el de la persona con la que subirás a la rueda de la fortuna.

Saque mi papel con el corazón en la mano, los tres que también sacaban los papeles conmigo también les gustaba haruhi, asi que debía sacar el nombre de haruhi a como dé lugar.

-Ahhh, me toco mori –sempai-exclamo hikaru con tristeza-sin ánimos de ofender morí.

Mori se encogió de hombros y siguió a hikaru a la rueda de la fortuna.

-A mi me toco renge-exclamo tamaki con alegría-que bien, podremos hablar de muchas cosas.

-Pero yo quería subirme con kyouya-exclamo renge fastidiada.

Tamaki se la llevo arrastrando.

-A mi me toco honey-sempai-comento kaoru con alegría-compremos pasteles y subamos.

-Me parece una excelente idea-exclamo honey-sempai emocionado.

Los dos se fueron a buscar una pastelería cercana.

Por descarte me toco con haruhi, este era una oportunidad única en la vida.

-Bueno kyouya, parece que iremos juntos nos subiremos juntos-espero que tengas ganas de hablar porque tendremos tiempo de sobra.

Yo le sonreí, dios estaba de mi lado.

**

* * *

La parte uno, Todavía les falta pasar por muchas cosas antes de irse a casa.**

**Todo va como lo planee, no me parece mala pareja tamakixHaruhi pero creo que con el manga es suficiente.**

**Actualizare lo más rápido que pueda, XD**

**Dejare un pequeño spoiler, que ya se me hizo costumbre.

* * *

**

**Kyouya POV**

**Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi corazón latía rápidamente, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie en toda mi vida, estaba muy emocionado.**

**-Kyouya-exclamo haruhi acercándose-porque estas tan pensativo.**

**Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, sentía que el corazón se me salía, tenía que decírselo, no podía soportarlo más.**

**-Haruhi, debo decirte algo muy importante-exclame con seriedad-escucha con atención. **


	3. un dia en el parque de diversionesII

**Love and Money**

**Cap.3 Vamos al parque de diversiones- parte 2**

**Nota del autor: con la universidad y los juegos en línea que me quitan tiempo se me hace difícil subir capítulos tan rápido como quisiera pero a lo mucho me demoro una semana, XD.**

**Kyouya POV**

_Todo va tal y como lo planee, voy a subir con haruhi a la rueda de la fortuna, según mis investigaciones, esta atracción tiene una duración de veinte minutos, más que suficiente para decirle a haruhi que la amo, el problema era que me era muy difícil expresar mis sentimientos pero ya algo se me ocurriría._

-Kyouya, otra vez me dejas hablando sola-exclamo haruhi preocupada-te sientes bien?, quieres que nos vayamos de una vez?

-Perdona haruhi-exclame apenado-me perdí en mis pensamientos, no podemos irnos porque tamaki se pondría muy molestoso si no subimos a la rueda de la fortuna como él lo planeo.

-Bueno haruhi creo que como los otros ya han ido a subirse a la atracción, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo-comente con alegría.

-Tienes razón, mas te vale que no me dejes hablando sola o me molestare mucho-comento haruhi entre risas.

Que problemático, pensar no es tan rápido como se ve en los animes, la verdad demora mucho, si seguía dejando a haruhi hablando sola, podría olvidarme de mi gran plan, concéntrate kyouya, tu puedes hacerlo, no dejes que haruhi te ponga nervioso.

Haruhi y yo subimos a uno de los muchas partes de la rueda de la fortuna, active mi cronometro, exactamente veinte minutos, era ahora o nunca.

-Que genial-exclamo haruhi asombrada-nunca me había subido a una rueda de la fortuna con un chico, tienes mucha suerte kyouya-comento haruhi con una sonrisa.

_Ni te imaginas cuanta suerte tengo._

_Me quede observando a haruhi, me gustaba que fuera tan alegre, su alegría era contagiosa, me pregunto qué pensaría mi padre de que yo me haya enamorado de una plebeya como el diría, seguro me desheredaría, eso me dolería mucho, amo a haruhi pero también creo que el dinero puede comprar cualquier cosa, ¿pero podrá comprar el amor?_

**

* * *

Si esa pregunta me viene en un examen, lo pensare mucho, como están las cosas en la actualidad, ni yo se que responder a algo así, ustedes pueden?

* * *

**

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi corazón latía rápidamente, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie en toda mi vida, estaba muy emocionado y algo aterrado._

-Kyouya-exclamo haruhi acercándose-porque estas tan pensativo.

_Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, sentía que el corazón se me salía, tenía que decírselo, no podía soportarlo más._

-Haruhi, debo decirte algo muy importante-exclame con seriedad-escucha con atención.

-Que es lo que quieres decirme kyouya?-pregunto haruhi tímidamente.

_Trague saliva y me arme de valor, nunca me había sentido tan nervioso._

_-_Que te parece si salimos a comer algo el día de mañana?-pregunte sonriente-me parece bien si es en la tarde porque ahí estoy desocupado.

-Me estas invitando a una cita?-pregunto haruhi en tono burlón.

-Si algo así-comente nervioso-no me parece mala idea.

-Me parece una excelente idea, entonces puedes recogerme a mi casa mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.

_Eso no era lo que quería decir pero me conformo con una cita, confesarle mi amor de golpe sería muy mala idea._

**

* * *

Cambio de último momento, para que la amistad no se rompa de golpe, XD.

* * *

**

**Haruhi POV**

_Me sorprendió que kyouya me invitara a salir, no esperaba que el sintiera lago así por una persona de mi status social, parece que nadie en el host club se interesa por algo tan tonto como eso._

_Qué alegría mañana tenía una cita pero no debía emocionarme mucho porque la verdad no estaba segura si me gustaba kyouya pero era bueno tener una cita para conocerlo mejor._

_El tiempo que nos quedaba lo pasamos hablando de nuestras actividades favoritas, kyouya era más agradable de lo que parecía._

_Bajamos de la rueda de la fortuna, abajo estaban los demás miembros del host club, parece que tamaki todavía no se ha aburrido._

-Ya terminamos con los juegos, es hora ir a comer algo, vamos a la casa de haruhi-comento tamaki emocionado.

_A todos les pareció buena la idea._

-Pero no he preparado nada, no me parece una buena idea ir, mi casa es muy simple-exclame nerviosa.

-Creo que podemos dejar eso para otro día-comento tamaki pensativo-vamos a comer algo, hace horas que no comemos algo y creo que si sigo así me voy a desmayar.

-Porque siempre te esfuerzas de mas-comento kyouya preocupado-vamos a comer algo, que se nos muere tamaki.

_Nos dirigimos a uno de los restaurantes de las personas millonarios, no me sentía muy tranquila ahí, no es que odie a los millonarios pero sus gustos eran muy diferentes a los míos, solo me sentía cómoda porque estaba con mis amigos._

_Kyouya fue a pedir la comida, no se demoraron nada, la familia de kyouya tenía mucha influencia._

_-_Por fin algo de comer-exclamo tamaki con alegría.

-Me agrada este lugar, no tenemos que esperar como otros restaurantes-comento rengue entre risas

-Cambiando de temase divirtieron en la rueda de la fortuna?-pregunto tamaki con alegría-yo la pase bien con renge, hablamos de lo divertido que es estar en el host club, que tal les fue a ustedes.

-Yo me aburrí, mori-sempai no dijo nada en los veinte minutos-comento hikaru fastidiado.

_Mori siguió sin decir nada._

-Yo no pedí nada de comer porque me llene con todos los dulces que comí haya arriba-exclamo honey-sempai con alegría.

-Eso nos deja con la opinión de haruhi-comento hikaru en tono burlón-espero que kyouya no te haya aburrido hablándote del poder del dinero.

-La verdad me divertí mucho-exclame con alegría.

-Lo sabía, kyouya es muy bueno cuando se lo propone-comento tamaki conmovido-seguro kyouya ya le pidió a haruhi una cita.

-No se dé que me hablas-exclamo kyouya nervioso.

-Bueno, lo que pasa en la rueda se queda en la rueda-suspiro tamaki decepcionado-pero no piensen que pueden salir en secreto si n que me entere.

_Tanto escuchar cómo se acercaban a la verdad me dio hambre, cogí una cucharada del postre que había pedido, ahora sabría como comían los ricos._

-Ya deja de preguntar tamaki-comento renge fastidiada-que te parece la comida haruhi, he notado que no has dicho nada desde que la probaste.

-Es deliciosa-exclame emocionada-nunca había comido nada tan delicioso en mi vida.

-Que bien que te guste-exclamo tamaki con alegría-debemos comer todos juntos más seguidos.

-Se hace tarde y creo que es suficiente por hoy, fue una buena salida en grupo para los miembros del host club, espero que la próxima sea mejor-exclamo tamaki emocionado

**

* * *

Porque será que tamaki para tan feliz, alguien sabe?

* * *

**

_Cuando Todos terminamos de comer, todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, kyouya se ofreció para llevarme a mi casa porque creía que era peligroso que fuera sola, no sé porque se preocupa tanto si llevo mi ropa de hombre pero me gusta que se preocupe por mí._

-Listo, te traje a tu casa sana y salva-exclamo kyouya con orgullo

_Yo le sonreí_

-Si quieres puedes pasar a tomar algo?-pregunte con alegría.

-Ya es muy tarde para aceptar tu oferta, nos vemos mañana, no se lo digas a los demás porque ellos tienen mucho tiempo libre y no quiero que nos vigilen-exclamo kyouya con una sonrisa.

_Si les cuesta pensar en un kyouya sonriente, solo deben ver cuando está en el host club, XD_

-No se lo diré a nadie, sería muy molesto que tamaki nos este siguiendo-comente entre risas

-me voy haruhi, espero que te prepares para nuestra cita de mañana-exclamo kyouya calmadamente.

_Me despedí de kyouya y entre a mi casa, mañana seria un día muy emocionante._

**Kyouya POV**

_No pude decirle a haruhi que la amaba pero por lo menos obtuve una cita, me dirigí a mi casa, estaba muy cansado por las actividades de hoy y solo quería dormir, mañana era sábado y solo tenía que preocuparme de mi cita con haruhi, espero que todo salga bien._

_Entre a la casa, todo estaba en silencio, subí a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir en mi cama._

**

* * *

En la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**

Desperté a las siete de la mañana, me di una ducha, me puse ropa adecuada para salir más tarde con haruhi y baje a desayunar, en la mesa del salón principal solo estaba mi padre, parece que mis hermanos habían salido, mi padre me observo y me empezó a hablar.

-Kyouya, en la tarde tengo una reunión muy importante para la compañía pero yo no puedo ir porque estoy tengo una reunión con otro de mis clientes, así que pensé que tú serias el indicado para reemplazarme-exclamo mi padre con seriedad.

-Pero en la tarde no puedo ir a esa reunión, estoy ocupado-comente preocupado.

-Ocupado-exclamo mi padre con seriedad-ocupado con ese estúpido club tuyo, déjate de juegos de niños, este contrato vale cientos de millones, dime qué prefieres, un tonto club o un contrato multimillonario.

_Lo pensé durante un tiempo, quizás podría cerrar el trato con los socios de mi padre antes que se me hiciera tarde para ir a mi cita con haruhi, lo pensé por unos minutos y después respondí._

-Está bien voy a ir, espero que no se demore mucho-exclame resignado.

Rogué porque tuviera tiempo para ir a ambos lugares.

**

* * *

De ahí viene el titulo, amor en un lado, dinero en el otro, cual pesa más?**

**Eso se los dejo para que se lo pregunten ustedes, el dinero es muy seductor, XD**

**Llegara kyouya a su cita, o haruhi se quedara sola en el restaurante, uhm….**

**Después de mucho meditar, decidí lo segundo, hay que darle algo de drama a la historia.**

**Dejare un pequeño spoiler porque no sé cuando vuelva a tener tiempo de escribir.

* * *

**

**Cap.3 Una mala decision  
**

**Kyouya POV**

**Demonios!, se me hizo tarde, observo mi reloj, son las cuatro y media ,voy llegar media hora tarde a mi cita, seguro haruhi ya se fue.**

**Llegue al restaurante lo más rápido que pude, cuando observe la mesa que había reservado para mi cita, estaba vacía, fui un idiota, lo eche todo a perder por un maldito contrato.**


	4. Una mala decision

**Love and Money**

**Cap.4 Una mala decisión.**

**Nota del autor: por fin me di un tiempo para escribir, me demore mucho porque estaba ocupado pensando a que equipo del mundial debía apostarle, XD**

**Haruhi POV**

_

* * *

Me levante temprano para ir arreglarme para mi cita con kyouya._

_Desayune con mi padre y después Salí a comprar ropa, no había salido con un chico en mucho tiempo y la cita de hoy me emocionaba mucho._

_Compre un precioso vestido rojo y después volví a mi casa para probármelo._

-Te queda muy bien haruhi-exclamo mi padre emocionado-todavía no puedo aceptar que mi pequeña hija se haya convertido en una hermosa mujer.

_Mi padre se puso a hacer un drama que duro casi una hora porque no quería aceptar que su hija ya había crecido, cuando logre calmarlo pude seguir haciendo mis cosas tranquila._

_Me di un baño, me maquille y espere a que llegara la hora de ir al restaurante donde me encontraría con kyouya._

_Cuando faltaba media hora para que llegara la hora, Salí de mi casa y me dirigí al restaurante donde me encontraría con kyouya, seguro era muy lujoso y el ya habría reservado una mesa._

**Kyouya POV**

_Que día molesto, hoy tengo que ir a una aburrida reunión de negocios Y solo después de aburrirme con esas víboras voy a poder tener mi cita con haruhi._

_Me di una ducha, me puso ropa apropiada para una reunión de negocios y me dirigí al lugar donde me reuniría con los futuros socios de mi padre._

_Cuan entre al edificio pude observar que también se encontraba el padre de tamaki, el podría facilitarme mucho el trabajo._

-Hola kyouya, me sorprende que no haya venido tu padre, bueno espero que puedas convencer a estos señores, dejame decirte que son muy difíciles de tratar pero no te preocupes porque yo te daré una mano-exclamo el padre de tamaki con alegria, ya sabia de donde venia toda la energía de tamaki, los dos eran tan parecidos.

_Yo le agradecí que se ofreciera a ayudarme, después de unos minutos la reunión comenzó y yo tendría que hacer el trabajo de mi padre, ciertamente los jefes de las familias más ricas de Japón era de temer, todos me hacían recordar a mi padre, debía ir con cuidado si no quería arruinar el negocio._

_Empecé explicando los servicios que mi empresa ofrecia,trate de hacerlo de manera natural, como si estuviera vendiendo algo muy valioso, el padre de tamaki me ayudo mucho y así pude terminar dos horas antes de mi cita con haruhi pero para mala suerte mía la reunión no acababa ahí._

-Kyouya a dónde vas?-pregunto el padre de tamaki con alegría-no puedes irte todavía.

-Pero si ya todos las personas que estaban en la reunión han firmado un contrato con la empresa de mi padre, no veo que mas debería hacer, ya hice lo que mi padre me dijo que hiciera-respondí temiendo que todavía no acabara la reunión.

-Eso es verdad pero un trato duradero siempre se firma con unas copas, no te preocupes te prometo que no demoraremos nada-exclamo el padre de tamaki con su habitual sonrisa.

_No me quedo otra opción más que aceptar la oferta, quería que la reunión saliera perfecta de principio a fin así que debía seguir hacer caso a todo lo que el padre de tamaki me dijera que hiciera._

_Tomamos una copa, fueron aumentando mas y mas, al final tome más de la cuenta y me quede dormido, para cuando desperté ya todos se habían ido, parece que todo salió perfecto pero todavía debía reunirme con haruhi,mire mi reloj para ver qué hora marcaba._

-Demonios, se me hizo tarde!-grite mientras miraba mi reloj- son las cuatro y media ,voy llegar media hora tarde a mi cita, seguro haruhi ya se fue.

_Llegue al restaurante lo más rápido que pude, cuando observe la mesa que había reservado para mi cita, estaba vacía, fui un idiota, lo eche todo a perder por un maldito contrato._

_No puedo creerlo, todo había salido tan bien, soy un idiota por haberme quedado dormido, debo llamarla para decirle que lamento mucho no haber llegado pero tenía una reunión muy importante y había mucho dinero en juego._

**Haruhi POV**

_Ese idiota!_

_Lo espere durante veinte minutos, ni siquiera me llamo para decirme que llegaría tarde, estuve como una tonta esperando a que el llegara pero nunca llego, te odio tanto kyouya Ootori._

_Llegue a mi casa muy decepcionada, cuando entre mi padre me pregunto cómo me había ido en mi cita._

-Ese idiota nunca llego-respondí con tristeza.

-Matare a ese desgraciado, nadie hace esperar a mi querida hija-exclamo mi padre furioso.

_Tuve que calmar a mi padre para que no saliera a matar a kyouya, después que logre calmarlo me retire a mi habitación a dormir._

_Algo me despertó de mi profundo sueño, era mi celular, lo cogí y observe quien llamaba, era kyouya, tenía ganas de colgar pero decidí escuchar lo que tenía que decir._

-Haruhi lamento mucho lo que paso, estaba en una reunión de negocios a la cual me obligaron a ir y las cosas se me fueron de las manos y termine dormido y por eso no pude llegar a tiempo-exclamo kyouya disculpándose.

Esa excusa me convencía un poco pero no me gustaba que haya preferido el dinero antes que a mí, el debía aprender que el dinero no mueve al mundo.

-Elegiste al dinero antes que a mí, ni siquiera me llamaste a avisarme que llegarías tarde!-le grite furiosa-puedes irte con tu precioso dinero, no quiero saber nada de ti.

Le colgué convencida de que lo que le dije lo haría pensar, no es que lo odiara pero el todavía seguía creyendo que el dinero era primero y eso era algo que odiaba.

**Kyouya POV**

Me colgó, ahora que debería hacer, nunca había estado en una situación como esta, no sé qué debo hacer pero tampoco se a quien le debo preguntar.

Estaba tan confundido que lo único que se me ocurrió fue regresar a mi casa, mi padre me esperaba para celebrar mi éxito, eso no me importaba, tenia tanto dinero que ya ni sabia para que tener más, la única persona que amaba me odiaba y eso era lo único que pasaba por mi mente.

-kyouya estoy enterado de tu problema con esa chica haruhi y ya encontré una solución-exclamo mi padre con seriedad.

Me sorprendió que mi padre me ayudara con mi problema, supongo que debía de haber alguna razón por la que mi madre soporto a mi padre por muchos años, me pregunto cuál será la solución de mi padre?

**

* * *

Oh dios mío el partido, después de buen tiempo volví a actualizar, XD**

**La idea del padre de kyouya debe ser buena, alguna gracia debe tener para que su esposa lo haya soportado tanto porque el papa de kyouya si que cae pesado =P**

**Dejare un pequeño spoiler. Vamos Brasil dale duro a corea!**

**Lo hice algo corto pero ahora si actualizo rapido =)**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.5 Una disculpas Inigualable**

**Haruhi POV**

**Cuando entre al host club observe que estaba lleno de rosas de todos los colores y había una pequeña nota en la una de ellas que decía kyouya me les había dejado para mí, ese fue la disculpa más maravillosa que me han dado en la vida.**


	5. Una disculpas inigualable

**Love and Money**

**Cap.5 Una disculpas Inigualable**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Que malos que son,nadie me dijo que habia un error en los numeros de los capitulos T T  


* * *

**

**Kyouya POV**

_Pensé unos minutos antes de pedirle a mi padre que me dijera su plan, sabía que mi padre me pediría algo a cambio._

-Padre la verdad no me gusta pedirte ayuda porque me sale caro pero no tengo ninguna idea buena así que no me queda otra que aceptar tu ayuda-exclame resignado porque sabía que la ayuda de mi padre me saldría muy caro.

Mi padre sonrió levemente y después me dijo lo que debía hacer.

-Sabes que desde hace algunos años nuestra empresa también a estado realizando trabajos relacionados con la jardinería-dijo mi padre con seriedad.

-Creí que solo hacíamos químicos para que las plantas crezcan más rápido-comente algo sorprendido.

-Bueno esa era la idea inicial pero nos dimos cuenta que cambiar el color natural de algunas flores era un negocio bastante rentable así que empezamos a crear rosas de todos los colores existentes entre otras flores menos interesantes.

-Ya entendí, si le pido disculpas a haruhi usando las flores que creaste seguro que mi disculpas serán efectivas en un 100%-exclame emocionado.

-Que bien que lo entendiste kyouya, ahora hablemos de negocios-dijo mi padre con seriedad.

Lo sabía, la simple idea que mi padre me ayudara de manera gratuita era ridícula pero no lo culpo porque yo también haría lo mismo.

-Cuanto me costara llenar una habitación con esas rosas?-pregunto esperando que el precio no fuera demasiado.

-Te costara cuatro meses del dinero que te doy-contesto mi padre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Para las personas normales puede parecer poco pero es demasiado cuando eres millonario y tu padre te da cien mil yenes al mes.

-Acepto tu oferta-exclame con tristeza por la gran cantidad de dinero que perdería.

No importa, ese dinero lo puedo recuperar pero si me descuido puede que haruhi deje de interesarse en mí y se fije en otros chicos, eso no lo podía permitir.

**Haruhi POV**

_Me preguntaba si había sido un poco dura con kyouya._

_Odiaba pensar que eligió el dinero antes que a mí pero también debía pensar cuánto dinero estaba en juego, supongo que todos tienen su precio, acaso yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo?_

_Aleje los pensamientos tontos de mi cabeza y me di una ducha para olvidar lo sucedido, si kyouya iba a disculparse tendría que hacerlo bien, no quería una disculpa mediocre como la que me él había hecho hace algunas horas._

-Papa voy a salir-dije mientras salía de mi casa.

_Me dirigí al host club para hacer las actividades habituales con los que consideraba mis amigos._

_Cuando entre al host club observe que estaba lleno de rosas de todos los colores y había una pequeña nota en la una de ellas que decía kyouya me les había dejado para mí, ese fue la disculpa más maravillosa que me han dado en la vida._

-Espero que te gusten, estas rosas las mande a crear para ti-exclamo kyouya con alegría-quiero que me disculpes por ser un idiota.

-Estas totalmente perdonado!-grite emocionada y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_Kyouya se sonrojo y me señalo las puertas del host club, me había olvidado completamente de que nuestros clientes y los miembros del host club habían observado toda la escena._

_-Increíble, haruhi-sama acaba de besar a kyouya-sama!-gritaron nuestras clientas emocionadas y con la nariz que le sangraba a chorros._

_-Esperen un momento señoritas que no quiero que se desangren-exclamo kyouya saliendo con las clientas para tener que evitar darle explicaciones a tamaki que después de ver lo el beso que le di a kyouya nos estaba mirando con su característica sonrisa burlona._

_-Lo sabia!-grito tamaki emocionado y extendiendo su mano hacia honey-sempai –me debes tus pasteles del día de hoy!_

_Honey-sempai rogo para que no le quitara sus pasteles por la apuesta que había hecho con tamaki, después de unos minutos tamaki acepto no cobrarle su justa recompensa por esta ocasión._

-Demonios, kaoru me gano mi mesada de todo un mes-se quejo hikaru con tristeza.

-Gracias haruhi, sabía que tu y kyouya tenían algo especial-comento kaoru en tono burlón.

-Acaso todos han apostado sobre mi y kyouya a nuestras espaldas?-pregunte fastidiada.

_Ellos sonrieron con malicia, era claro que casi todos exceptuando a mori-sempai habían apostado a que yo y kyouya estábamos saliendo._

-Como se enteraron?-pregunte nerviosa.

-Por favor haruhi, cuando se es multimillonario no hay nada que te puedan ocultar-exclamo hikaru con orgullo.

-La verdad los estuvimos espiando en todas sus citas-añadió kaoru con alegría.

_Hikaru le dio un golpe en las costillas a su hermano._

-Bueno ya déjenme en paz, ahora sé porque kyouya salió con las clientas, ustedes son muy fastidiosos-comente resignada a soportar que los demás miembros del host club me molestaran con kyouya como si fuéramos niños de primaria.

Después de un día soportando toda clase de preguntas incomodas por fin termine mis actividades en el host club y me reuní con kyouya que por cierto parecía que le faltaban pedazos de su ropa.

-Que te paso?-pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Nuestras clientas se emocionaron demasiado, te juro que nunca más las veré como unas delicadas damas-exclamo kyouya con nerviosismo.

-Bueno creo que tendremos que dejar nuestra cita para otro día-comente con una sonrisa.

-es una pena que no hayamos podido comer juntos en el restaurante pero estoy seguro que dentro de nuestra apretada agenda en el host club podremos tener un tiempo para nosotros.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y después me despedí de él con una abrazo y cada uno se fue a su casa, claro que kyouya ordeno a uno de sus guardaespaldas que no sé donde salió que me vigilara para asegurarse que llegara bien a mi casa, el siempre tan atento, eso era algo que me gustaba de él

**Kyouya POV**

Llegue a mi casa con una enorme sonrisa, mis disculpas habían sido aceptadas y también había logrado que la relación que tuviera con haruhi se fortaleciera, ahora debía asegurarme de no cometer otro error y todo estaría bien, llegue a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y descanse esperando que el día de mañana pudiera acercarme aun mas al corazón de haruhi.

**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

**

-Kyouya-sama despierte que se le va hacer tarde para ir a sus clases-exclamo una sirviente que al parecer mi padre la había contratado recientemente.

_Me levante de mi cama, me di una ducha, me puse ropa la ropa del instituto y baje a desayunar._

-Aquí esta su desayuno kyouya-sama –exclamo renge mientras reía-ahora yo soy tu nueva sirviente, podremos estar todo el día juntos!

_Estaba confundido, desde cuando renge era mi sirvienta?_

**

* * *

Qué bonito es ponerle drama a las historias, la verdad esta última parte me salió de la nada, XD**

**Aclaro que en este fic. Renge no sabe que haruhi es mujer, así que le parecerá muy raro que kyouya y haruhi sean muy amigos, jajaja**

**Ahora me voy a ver como acaba el partido de Alemania, espero que gane porque si no me deprimo porque en parte soy alemán, =)**

**Estoy tan apurado que no voy a dejar un avance del por el momento pero de repente lo actualizo más tarde, Vamos Alemania, rompan el arco!**


	6. Otra cita arruinada

**Love and Money**

**Cap.6 Otra cita arruinada**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Que interesante se está poniendo la historia, me encanta hacer las cosas lo mas espontaneo posible.

* * *

**

**Kyouya POV**

-Renge?-pregunte confundido

-Como se ve que todavía estas dormido, claro que soy renge-respondio con alegría.

_Yo me quede pensativo._

-Tus hermanos me contrataron para prepararte para el baile que va haber en el instituto este fin de semana, me pregunto cuál es tu punto débil-comento renge con picardía.

_Ya tenía suficientes cosas en mi cabeza para estar pensando en el baile, no era el alma de la fiesta pero tampoco hacia el ridículo._

-Kyouya, deja de perderte en tus pensamientos y ve a darte una ducha que se te hace tarde para ir al host club-exclamo renge con seriedad-cuando vuelvas te daré lecciones de baile.

_Me levante de mi cama y fui a darme un baño, no me gustaba la idea de tener a renge como profesora de baile, mi padre presiona a mis hermanos y ellos se desquitan conmigo, ser el menor de la familia no te da beneficio alguno._

_Salí del baño, me puse mi ropa de instituto y baje a desayunar._

-Te gusta la comida que prepare?-pregunto renge con timidez.

-Sí, está muy buena-respondí mientras comía alegremente.

_Renge me observaba fijamente, demasiado fijo diría yo, ahora que me acuerdo ella se había enamorado de mi pero yo nunca respondí a sus sentimientos y ahora que nos veríamos en el host club, en las clases y en la casa, las cosas se pondrían bastante incomodas._

_Termine de comer y ambos salimos juntos a la academia, para mala suerte mía haruhi también me esperaba para ir juntos al host club._

-Hola kyouya-me saludo haruhi con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver que renge estaba agarrándome del brazo.

-Hola haruhi-salude con nerviosismo.

_Renge también saludo y haruhi le devolvió el saludo._

_Caminamos tranquilamente hasta que renge no pudo evitar decir un comentario bastante incomodo._

-Se junto mi pareja yaoi favorita-exclamo renge emocionada

-Pareja yaoi?-preguntamos confundidos.

_Renge saco su notebook y nos hizo ver una página web donde aparecían fotos en las que me veía muy cercano a haruhi, eso no tendría nada de raro para mí pero nunca pensé en lo que dirían los demás al ver a dos hombres siendo "bastante cercanos"._

_Renge esperaba pacientemente una explicación_

-Eso es…..-dijo haruhi tratando de explicar las imágenes.

-Estábamos haciendo marketing para que nosotros tengamos más clientas-exclame con alegría.

_Renge se quedo pensativa, espero que no se dé cuenta que haruhi es mujer o peor aún, que piense que soy algo raro._

-Eso lo explica todo-dijo renge emocionada-ya me parecía raro que tu y haruhi tuvieran un aumento de clientas del 40%, parece que esa estrategia tuya es muy efectiva, quizás deba emparejar a todos los demás miembros del host club.

_Qué bien que se lo creyó todo._

_Seguimos nuestro camino sin conversar nada interesante hasta que llegamos a las puertas del host club._

**

* * *

Una pregunta, alguna vez van a clases los miembros del host club?

* * *

**

-Bueno aquí nos separamos kyouya, yo me voy a clases porque ya se acerca los exámenes y debo estudiar-se despidió renge con una sonrisa.

-Cuando estemos en la casa te ayudare a estudiar-respondí con tranquilidad.

_Renge se fue agradecida._

-Que dijiste decir con "cuando estemos en casa"?-pregunto haruhi mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

-Es una historia larga, no quiero aburrirte con detalles-respondí tratando de evitar decirle a haruhi que renge viviría conmigo indefinidamente.

_Entre al host club con la esperanza que los demás miembros mantuvieran ocupada a haruhi pero no había nadie, solo había una nota en la mesa principal._

**Para kyouya:**

**Todos los miembros del host club nos hemos ido a clases porque debemos sacar buenas notas en estos exámenes, No te olvides de poner un cartel que diga que el host club no funcionara hasta que pasen los exámenes.**

_Que mala suerte…_

-Parece que estamos solos kyouya, creo que ahora tienes tiempo para darme explicaciones-comento haruhi con seriedad.

_Me vi obligado contarle todo lo que había pasado a haruhi que me escucho atentamente._

-No sabía que eras malo bailando-comento haruhi entre risas.

-Muy graciosa-respondí con tranquilidad.

_Nos quedamos en el host club durante media hora hasta que nos aburrimos porque no había mucho que hacer si no teníamos que atender a las clientas._

-Vamos al cine?-pregunte con timidez.

-Me parece buena idea pero primero vamos a mi casa para que pueda cambiarme de ropa y ponerme extensiones en el cabello, lo último que quiero es ver más fotos donde nos ven juntos cuando estoy con mi apariencia de chico-Exclamo haruhi con alegría.

_Yo asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la casa de haruhi, ella entro y yo la espere afuera hasta que salió totalmente cambiada._

_-Como me veo?-pregunto haruhi mientras se daba una vuelta para que pudiera verla mejor._

_-Te vez muy bien-respondí emocionado-es una pena que tengas que disfrazarte de hombre cuando te vez tan hermosa como mujer._

_Haruhi se sonrojo, me sirvió mucho haberles pedido consejos a mis hermanos, esos dos son muy buenos con las chicas._

_Muy bien kyouya, ahora acércate lentamente y dale un beso._

_Me acerque lentamente a haruhi que cerró sus ojos, estaba tan cerca de besarla pero tenían que interrumpirnos en el momento mas inoportuno._

-Haruhi, espera-exclamo un hombre que supuse que era el papa de haruhi.

_Cuando me vio me miro fijamente, yo también lo observe durante mucho tiempo._

-Haruhi, que te dije sobre tener novios-exclamo el padre de haruhi con seriedad.

-Kyouya es solo mi amigo-mintió haruhi para evitar el sermón de su padre.

_Su padre me miro con desconfianza pero después nos dejo a haruhi salir con su "amigo"._

_Que persona más inoportuna, estaba tan cerca…_

-Espero que no te haya molestado que le dijera a mi padre que eres solo un amigo, así me evito que me fastidie-suspiro haruhi con resignación.

-No hay problema-dije con tranquilidad.

El padre de haruhi había arruinado una oportunidad perfecta pero ya tendría muchas más cuando estuviéramos viendo la película.

_Estaba comprando las entradas cuando una mano toco mi hombro._

-Hola kyouya, parece que por fin invitaste a haruhi al cine!-exclamo tamaki con alegría-espero que no te moleste que nosotros también veamos la misma película.

_Nosotros?_

_Cuando voltee a ver a tamaki observe que todos los miembros del host club estaban con él, que molestia, porque todos debemos tener las mismas ideas._

-Perdón por arruinar tu cita-se disculparon

-Podrían ver otra película-sugerí tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

-Pero esta película se estrena hoy y tenemos muchas ganas de verla-exclamo tamaki poniendo su cara de cachorro abandonado.

_Yo pensaba decirle a tamaki que se fuera a otro cine pero logro convencer a haruhi, asi que todos entramos a ver la misma película y lo peor es que todos nos sentamos juntos, porque demonios no se podían sentar en otro lado._

_Comenzó la película y solo podía observar como los tamaki y los otros malograban mi cita cada 5 minutos._

-AH, que buena película-exclamo tamaki con alegría.

-Hubiera estado mejor si se sentaban en otro lado-comente con seriedad.

_Me despedí de tamaki y los demás y acompañe a haruhi a su casa, pensé que ellos se irían a su casa pero sentía que nos estaban observando, deje a haruhi en su casa y después les llame la atención._

_-No pueden ser más obvios, como se nota que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que venir a fastidiar la cita de los demás-exclame furioso._

-La verdad no teníamos nada mejor que hacer-respondieron todos con una sonrisa burlona.

_Pero que personas más egoístas, me despedí de ellos y me fui a mi casa decepcionado porque de una manera todas las citas que planeaba acababan mal._

_Entre a mi casa y me encontré con renge, como no se me ocurría algo para librarme de esas cinco molestias decidí preguntarle a ella._

-Renge, si tuvieras un grupo de amigas que disfrutan espiando tus citas, como harías para quitártelos de encima?-pregunte ansioso por obtener una respuesta aceptable.

_Renge se quedo pensativa._

-Estas saliendo con alguien?-pregunto con seriedad.

-No, estoy completamente solo-mentí apresuradamente para no levantar sospechas.

_Renge sonrió y siguió pensando hasta que finalmente respondió._

-Yo creo que deberías encontrarles alguna actividad que los mantuviera ocupados para que así no sean un estorbo-respondí renge con una sonrisa.

_No era una mala idea, la verdad era mejor que cualquiera que se me hubiera ocurrido._

_Le agradecí la idea y me dispuse a irme cuando renge me detuvo._

-Kyouya, me preguntaba si podríamos salir juntos uno de estos días, ya sabes como una cita, ya que ambos no estamos saliendo con nadie en estos momentos-propuso renge con timidez.

_Yo me quede en silencio, sin importar que respondiera las cosas se me iban a complicar demasiado, si salía con renge, haruhi se iba a molestar muchísimo, si decía que no, renge mi pedir una explicación que no tenia, que debería hacer?_

_Uhm…._

**

* * *

Me pregunto que hará kyouya, el pobre está atrapado entre decir que haruhi es mujer y tener que salir con alguien que no quiere =)**

**Me pregunto qué responderá, que consecuencias tendrá?**

**Si ahi algun error ortografico me avisan plz.  
**

**Spoiler time

* * *

**

**Cap.7 Una elección muy difícil**

**Después de responder me fui a mi habitación aunque no pude dormir toda la noche porque estaba pensando en lo que pasaría cuando los miembros del host club se enteraran, mas importante, cuando haruhi se enterara, debo pensar cómo evitar que esto quede en secreto.**


End file.
